


Excused Absence

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teens Acting Like Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Peter's late for training. Everyone's curious as to why. Tony decides it would be best to call him.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	Excused Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Going through a whole bunch of little prompts and things I've seen online. Just trying to get the creative juices flowing again for a few of my other fics. Enjoy!

He’s late. Peter’s late to training. The rest of the Avengers watch as Tony paces around the training room. The panicking mentor seems to be debating whether or not he should call.

“What if he’s in danger?”

“Calm down, Tones,” Rhodey comforts his friend. “He’s probably just getting a cat out of a tree, or helping that old lady who buys him churros. You know he gets sidetracked easily when he webs his way here.”

The rest of the team is just watching the entire exchange with amusement.

“Twenty bucks on the cat,” Clint offers.

“School just finished up the other day,” Bruce offers. “My money’s on him sleeping through his alarm.”

“Nah,” Bucky shakes his head. “Gotta be a mugging. Kid’ll probably swing in with a small cut in his suit and give Stark a mini heart attack.”

“Oh,” Sam nods. “That one’s pretty good, but I’ll have to go with the old lady on this one. Helping with groceries. It’s the weekend, so there’s usually a lot of people out grocery shopping.”

“Are we really going to bet on this?” Steve looks around at the rest of the team. They all nod. He sighs. “Then I’m going with him running out of web fluid. He hasn’t come to the Tower in a while, and he promised not to make the stuff in class anymore.”

Clint looks at Natasha. “What about you?”

She thinks for a moment before grabbing a pen and paper and writing something down. Folding it up she hands it to the archer.

“Don’t read it until after we find out.”

Clint purses his lips in curiosity, but resists. Holding onto the paper, everyone goes back to watching Stark.

“That’s it,” the billionaire pulls out his phone. “I’m calling him.”

“Put it on speaker,” Steve tells him. “I think we’d all like to know what’s wrong.”

The phone starts ringing. After a few moments, it picks up.

“Hello?” Peter, sounding slightly out of breath, is heard on the other line.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony speaks, sounding calm despite the obvious anxiety. “Just wondering where you are. You’re not usually this late for training.”

“Was that today?” Peter groans. “S-sorry. I’m going to ha-.” There’s an even deeper groan. “Stop it.”

“What?” Tony frowns, confused.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. Wasn’t talking to you. I’m going to have to-.” Another groan. “I’m not going to make it to training today.”

“Why not?” Steve steps up to the phone. “Are you okay?”

“Are you injured?” Tony’s concern is evident in his voice.

“No, no,” Peter says quickly. “I’m just-.” He starts panting. “I’m a little busy today.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Rogers continues to press. “It sounds like you’re straining pretty hard.”

“I’m okay,” the young spiderling insists, out of breath.

Clint jumps into the conversation. “What are you doing, kid?”

“It’s more like _who_ are you doing,” Michelle Jones pants through the phone. “And yes, he’s straining hard. He’s very _hard._ ”

There’s complete silence in the training area. Jaws are on the floor as panting and groaning continue through the phone’s speakers. Steve Rogers has a slight blush to his face as he gives an awkward cough.

“Maybe you should take the day off, kid,” he suggests.

“Oh,” Michelle’s smug tone is prevalent. “He’s not taking a day off. I can guarantee that he’ll be working harder than he would with you. His aunt is out of town, and I’m planning on testing the limits of his enhanced stamina, so don’t expect much contact for the next few days.”

The phone hangs up after that, leaving the assembled circle of heroes in a stupor.

“Wow, kid,” Tony whistles. “Nice. Didn’t know you had it in ya.”

“That was,” Bruce blushes. “Well, I don’t know what to say about it.”

Natasha is smiling as she turns to Clint. “You can open up the paper now.”

Eyes wide, and still partially in shock, Barton looks down at the paper in his hand. “No way.” He slowly opens it. A quick glance, and he throws it on the ground. “Goddammit, Nat!” He stalks off.

“Hey!” Rogers calls after him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To grab my wallet!” Clint calls back.

Sam bends down and picks up the paper. Reading it, he snorts in amusement. Handing it off to Steve, the super soldier’s face gets even redder. It’s a simple sentence that pretty much captures what just transpired.

_Balls deep in MJ._

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
